


A Game of Sin and a Silver Tongue

by pizza_my_heart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is soft in more ways than one, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, But so is crowley tying zira to a chair and putting food in his mouth, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent is Sexy, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Emphasis on the con and not the non, Feeding Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame kink, Weight Gain, almost cracky but not quite, because, belly stuffing, but dont worry it's a dynamic theyve negotiated offscreen, crowley has a silver tongue, honestly probably more like, it actually happens during the sexy stuff this time, kind of their normal dynamic but turned up to 11, like it's goofy but crowley and aziraphale know it's goofy, or offpage?, whatever, ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_my_heart/pseuds/pizza_my_heart
Summary: "You fiend! No sushi is this delicious! This must be some demonic trick!"Crowley shrugged. "You've caught me out, angel. Now, can I tempt you to take another bite?"Crowley and Aziraphale were fond of games. This was one of their favorites.





	A Game of Sin and a Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU  
  
YEAH, YOU
> 
> THIS IS A SMUT FIC FOR KINKS THAT SEXUALIZE OVEREATING AND WEIGHT GAIN
> 
> IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THAT, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO READ SOMETHING ELSE
> 
> Still here? Ok. Let's do this thang
> 
> Can be seen as a loose sequel to my other work, lead me not into temptation (which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161099 ), but isn't necessarily, and you dont need to read that work to enjoy this one
> 
> But anyway yes i wrote this over the weekend after coming home from work (i work weekends). It's not very long but hopefully it'll tide all you lovely folks over while i finish editing the other thing ive been working on

Aziraphale flexed his arms against the ropes that bound him to the chair in Crowley's flat.

"Not too tight, angel?" asked Crowley, crouched in front of him. Crowley and Aziraphale were fond of games. This was one of their favorites.

"No, they're just right." Aziraphale liked the ropes. They made him feel secure. Grounded.

"Good. Remember your safeword?" When Aziraphale nodded, Crowley continued. "Now, then…" Crowley cleared his throat and let an evil grin slide onto his face. "I've got you now, angel! Maybe you can resist my temptations normally, but now I've got you trapped here, you don't stand a chance!"

"Your tricks will never work on me, foul fiend!" Aziraphale was rather cute when he was haughty, Crowley thought, hammy acting or not.

"Is that so?" Crowley circled behind him, trailing a finger along the top of Aziraphale's shoulder and back. It sent a thrill up Aziraphale's spine. "But I know you, angel. I know what you like. For example…"

Crowley swooped round out Aziraphale's other side, carrying a large platter in one hand and brandishing chopsticks with the other. "Sushi!" he said, _ click-click_ing the chopsticks together for emphasis. "Now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I had a little snack, would you?" He picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm…" said Crowley, closing his eyes in exaggerated enjoyment.

"Well, surely one bite wouldn't hurt…"

Crowley smiled again, wider this time. "Of course not. How could it?" He picked up another piece of sushi and delicately placed it into Aziraphale's waiting mouth.

Aziraphale moaned as he chewed, intentionally trying to rile up Crowley. (The sushi _ was _ good, to be fair, so it wasn't hard.) "You fiend! No sushi is _ this _ delicious! This must be some demonic trick!"

Crowley shrugged. "You've caught me out, angel. Now, can I _ tempt _ you to take another bite?"

Aziraphale licked his lips. "I can't resist. Your demonic magicks are too strong. Please, more."

So Crowley fed him another piece of sushi. And another. And another. As Crowley continued to feed him, he said, "Y'know, you do look lovely like this, angel. All trussed up and at my mercy, eating whatever I give you. Seeing those pretty lips part so eagerly for the next morsel..."

Crowley kept going like that for the rest of the platter. In a voice like warm butter, he'd purr, "Come now, angel, open up," and Aziraphale would obey like a helpless puppy dog.

Crowley's words had him so spellbound, he was a little surprised when he realized he'd finished the platter. "A whole platter of sushi, but I'm still starved. What have you done to me, demon?" Aziraphale did his best to sound distraught, but couldn't stop a note of pure, unadulterated _ glee _ from creeping into his voice when he mentioned the platter.

"Nothing that you didn't already want." Crowley went round behind him again and came back with a pink cardboard box. Aziraphale knew that box. _ His favorite bakery. _Crowley opened it and pulled out a biscuit. He drew close (very close) and waved it in front of Aziraphale, wafting the delectable scent of chocolate to his nose. "I told you I knew what you liked."

"Curse you, demon! Give me that biscuit!" Crowley stopped waving the biscuit and Aziraphale took a giant bite. Eyes shut, he moaned through his mouthful again, but this time, it was no exaggeration. The biscuit was miraculously warm, like it was fresh from the oven. Half melted chocolate coated the inside of his mouth. "Crowley…" he groaned, game forgotten for the moment.

He opened his eyes, and saw himself reflected in Crowley's blown pupils. He had chocolate on his face, he realized. Aziraphale blushed, and became acutely aware of a pooling warmth between his thighs. He suspected Crowley was in a similar situation. "Um… Er... What are you waiting for, demon," he tried, then said, more sure of himself, "Get me another."

Crowley seemed to realize he was staring. "Right. Yes. Of course." Pupils still blown, he offered Aziraphale another biscuit. Aziraphale took this one more delicately, maintaining eye contact with Crowley. Large pools of black edged with thin rings of yellow. Like two little eclipsed suns.

This biscuit was a buttery, beautiful little shortbread, and Aziraphale groaned again despite himself, spewing crumbs. He finished it and Crowley wordlessly brought another morsel to his lips.

An eclair this time. Cream gushed into his mouth as he bit down. Next came cute little cream puffs. Five of them, Crowley popping them into his mouth one after another. Now a brownie, moist and dark and dense. Donut holes, with the umami undercurrent of a fresh deep fry.

Eventually everything started to blur together in a hazy fog of baked goods. Every bite Aziraphale took filled him up a little bit more, and made him and Crowley both just that little bit more excited. Aziraphale could see the way Crowley's fingers started to twitch. He wanted his hands on Aziraphale's belly just as much as Aziraphale did.

"Angel," breathed Crowley, dropping the act for a moment. "How are you doing? Because I'm not sure I can hold out much longer." His eyes roved down Aziraphale's body hungrily.

Aziraphale, feeling exposed, considered the weight in his stomach and the press of his clothes against his flesh. His trousers were getting awfully tight. "I'm getting rather close to my limit, too, dear. Would you like to sit on my lap?"

"_Hell _ yes. Or heaven yes. Whatever." Crowley straddled Aziraphale. "Now…" he slipped back into character. "I've tempted you to gluttony, angel! Shall I tempt you into lust as well?" He walked his fingers up Aziraphale's swollen belly. "It shouldn't be hard. I can see what eating all these treats is doing to you… how it makes your breath quick and your face flush. I can see the way you bite your lip. You can't hide it from me, angel."

Aziraphale bit his lip, and then very quickly un-bit it. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he huffed.

"Oh, angel, _ angel._" Crowley looked at his nails lazily. "Don't tell me you don't get a thrill out of indulging in good food…. Or should I say, _ over_indulging?" Crowley gave him a look that made Aziraphale squirm deliciously. "That you don't think the feeling of a fat, full stomach stretching your skin and weighing upon your lap is the best in the world? That it doesn't make you feel _ alive? _ Don't you want me to pet and play with your belly, angel? Roll the bloated mass around under my hands?"

Aziraphale pressed his thighs together at the fresh arousal twisting in his belly. Crowley always knew what perfect, sinful thing to say to utterly wreck him. He shook his head frantically. "N-no! Not one bit! Who would ever want that??? C-certainly not me, most definitely not."

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's chin and leaned in, brushing his lips against Aziraphale's. "Lying is a _ sssssin_, angel," he hissed with surprising venom.

Goosebumps went up Aziraphale's arms. He kept his mouth clamped shut, silently cursing Crowley's silver tongue.

"You can tell me, angel. I won't judge. We're all sinners down here," purred Crowley. He waited a moment. "Not going to admit it, eh? Well, perhaps my little friend, Monsieur Macaron, can do something about that…" With a flourish, Crowley pulled the little biscuit from the bakery box. Aziraphale's eyes tracked it. "Ah yes… he's matcha flavored. Lovely shade of green, isn't he? All you have to do is admit it, and he's yours." Crowley waited a few moments. "Still nothing? Well, then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I… _ burned him._"

Aziraphale gulped. The macaron started to smoke. "No! Wait! It's true! Everything you said is true!"

"Then ssay it. Say you're a gluttonous, lustful _ sinner _ who gets off on gorging yourself. Ssay you're a sinner."

More smoke. Poor Monsieur Macaron. _ Poor me_, thought Aziraphale.

"I'm a sinner! I'm a sinner!" Aziraphale blurted, face burning with shame, even as the words sent an exquisite thrill through him. "I'm a gluttonous, lustful sinner who gets off on gorging myself." The words felt like hot coals in his mouth.

Crowley smiled, wide and devilish. The macaron stopped smoking. "Here you go, angel. _Eat up._"

Aziraphale opened his mouth and Crowley fed him the macaron. It was everything Crowley promised, and didn't taste at all of smoke.

"Now, my sinful little angel, I know how you like to play with yourself. Like to play with your softness. I bet your stomach must be aching to be touched right now, what with all that food inside it. Wouldn't you like me to rub it, you delectable glutton? Soothe away all the cramps?" Crowley brought his hands towards Aziraphale's middle, but stopped an inch away from his flesh. Of course he could just _ grab _ Aziraphale. He knew he was allowed. But it was far more fun to make Aziraphale _ ask _ him for it. To tempt and tease him until he gave in. Crowley glanced up into his eyes. "You're a sinner already, so what's one more sin?"

Aziraphale's middle _ did _ ache to be touched. It ached in general, right now. So did his sex. Crowley's weight (and that of Aziraphale's own belly) was pressing on him in some very appealing places, but it wasn't enough to do more than stoke the fire of his arousal. But holding out was part of the game-- it made it all the sweeter when he finally gave in.

"Nimble fingers on your flesh… all you have to do is ask…"

Aziraphale couldn't stand to wait any longer. "Touch me. _ Please_. Touch me."

Crowley slid his hands up underneath Aziraphale's waistcoat, making Aziraphale yelp at the sudden contact. "This will have to go," Crowley said, and began to unbutton the garment. He undid Aziraphale's shirt next, and then his trousers. Aziraphale's belly poured into the extra space. Crowley started to knead Aziraphale's doughy flesh with his fingers. "Eaten so much and still so soft, angel? My, you _ do _ like to indulge."

"Mmph… Crowley…" moaned Aziraphale, Crowley's silver tongue getting the better of him once more.

"Yes, now there's a good angel," purred Crowley, pressing his groin against the underside of Aziraphale's belly. "Say my name, yess." Crowley kept playing with Aziraphale's middle, rolling the soft flesh around with his fingers.

"Crowley…!" Aziraphale repeated, and he was rewarded with Crowley's legs tightening as he pressed himself harder against Aziraphale. For a while, there was only the sound of their breathing and the lovely little noises Aziraphale would make or his murmur of Crowley's name.

Then Crowley rubbed a spot just below Aziraphale's navel, and Aziraphale's breath hitched.

"Nngh, Crowley, _ there_. Again," Aziraphale choked out. Crowley rubbed there again, making Aziraphale's breath hitch once more. "Harder." Crowley anchored his palm flat next to the spot and started massaging it rhythmically with his thumb. "Ngh." Aziraphale started rolling his hips in time with Crowley's strokes. Crowley mirrored him, rocking himself into Aziraphale. Crowley danced his other hand across Aziraphale's skin-- light, glancing touches that made his skin sing. Crowley couldn't decide where to touch him, because he wanted to touch him _ everywhere_.

Eventually, he anchored his other hand on Aziraphale's shoulder so he could focus on grinding against Aziraphale. And on maintaining an even rhythm with his thumb. "Nhgh-- you're so bloody pretty, angel," said Crowley, between heavy breaths. "So big and beautiful and soft. You were beautiful before, but you're soft because of me. I did this." He brought his spare hand down to Aziraphale's belly and gave it a squeeze. "_We _ did this."

Crowley's words were Aziraphale's undoing. He came, arching his back. "A-ahh-h! Crowley!" Seeing his beautiful, soft angel all undone like this set off Crowley's own climax. He threw himself into Aziraphale as their hips bucked, and he clutched Aziraphale tight.

As they came down, the ropes disappeared, and Aziraphale put his pillowy arms about Crowley. He laid his head upon Crowley's chest and Crowley stroked his golden curls gently. "How'd I do?" murmured Aziraphale.

"You did great, angel. You did fantastic."

Aziraphale beamed, letting his eyes drift closed. He and Crowley could spend eternity like this.

**Author's Note:**

> does monsieur macaron count as an oc
> 
> But also fun fact: that "spot below the navel" thing is based on some real shit from some of my only irl belly play experiences (nobody climaxed bc it wasnt a porn story lol but the person i was with did enjoy having their belly touched there). I suspect it has something to do with what sex blogger girlyjuice/kate sloan calls the external g-spot, but im 1000% not an expert (just an enthusiastic amateur) and this is just conjecture
> 
> ALSO I STILL HAVENT FINISHED THE BOOK BECAUSE I KEEP WRITING SMUT ABOUT THESE TWO INSTEAD OF READING THE DANG BOOK THEYRE FROM
> 
> But college is starting up again next week so im thinking ill probably have plenty of time to read it when i have to start taking the bus again lmao
> 
> Oh also i see my beta reader every wednesday (not to beta read lol thats just when we hang out and i can shove my fanfic in their face so they actually read it instead of the doc link getting buried in our group chat lmao) so hopefully ill have that other fic up late next week but we'll see how much editing time i have, bc, yknow, school
> 
> I am hella motivated to finish that thing tho so fingers crossed
> 
> ANYWAY i talk too much but i hope you liked my fic


End file.
